


Presents

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: Familiar Face [3]
Category: The Legacy of a White Tailed Deer Hunter (2018)
Genre: Anniversary presents, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Jaden. Part of Familiar Face series.You and Buck exchange anniversary presents.





	Presents

You purred as Buck ran his hands across your bare back. Humming, he pressed a kiss on the top of your head. You purred even more and snuggled into his warmth.

It was your fourth year anniversary since being together and were now basking in a post sex glow. Although you had asked him to go a little easy on you. He hadn't objected to it and made love to you, nice and slow.

You stretched a little and felt him shift.

“Buck, stay still.” you groaned.

“Don't you want your anniversary present?” he smiled.

“Yes.” you said, against his chest. “But can't you do it here?”

The hunter chuckled. “Not when your present is all the way over there.”

You made an annoyed sound but let him get up anyway. He climbed out of bed and walked round to the wardrobe. You heard him ruffling around in the bottom and looked round to see him pull out a huge box with tissue paper sticking out under the lid.

Just what had he got you?

You sat up as Buck sat the box on the bed.

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

Curious, you shuffled off the bed and took hold of the lid and lifted it off. Underneath the tissue, you swore you could see something that looked like fur. You glanced at Buck in disbelief. Pulling aside the tissue paper, you gasped as you saw the beautiful faux fur coat.

“Buck.” you simpered as you pulled the coat from the box.

The fur coat was indeed fake. Buck knew how much you preferred fake fur to real. The fur was a mixture of different shades of brown all striped. It was a vintage coat probably from the thirties or forties. There was no fur on the arms or middle and it dipped in the middle as a way to show off the wearer's waistline. It looked gorgeous.

“Buck...this...”

“You like?” he asked, slipping his arms around your waist.

“I love it.” you squeezed and turned to hug him.

The hunter chuckled as you lavished him with kisses on his face. “Put it on.”

You did. The coat felt wonderful, silky and warm against your skin.

“Beautiful.” he said in awe.

“Oh, Buck. This must have cost a future.”

“Doesn't matter. All the best for my little doe.”

You both smiled at one another before giving each other a passionate kiss.

“I've got something for you.” you said, against his lips.

“Show me.” he purred.

Pulling back from the kiss and his embrace, you walked over to the small bedside table on your side of the bed and took out the small wrapped box.

“It's smaller than yours but its worth it.” you said.

Buck raised an eyebrow before taking the box and unwrapped it. He took off the lid and also looked in disbelief at what was inside.

“(Y/N). This...are...is this real?”

You nodded. “It is.”

Buck stared back at the pregnancy test which had the word 'pregnant' written clearly on the tiny screen.

“Sweetheart. I can't...I don't know what to say.”

“My stag, you're gonna be a father.”

You could see Buck's eyes brimming with tears as he stared at the pregnancy test nestled in the box. Finally, he looked at you.

“C'mere.”

Soon, you were back in an embrace with him and this time he was the one lavishing you with kisses.

“How far...long...are you, sweetheart?” he asked in between kisses.

“Three weeks.” you said. “There'll be a bump soon.”

He let out a shaky breath and got to his knees. One hand brushed against your stomach as though trying to feel a bump. A sign of his child in your stomach.

“Hey, little one.” he cooed at your stomach. He rested his head on your stomach, gently. “I can't wait to see you. Neither can your mommy.”

You smiled, running your hands through his shaggy hair.

“Who should we tell first?” he asked, looking up at you. “Friends or family?”

“Family. I think we'll have to tell Jaden first.”

“He'll be so happy.”

“I can't wait to see his face when he finds out he's gonna have a little sister or brother.”

Buck got to his feet and pulled you back into a long, lingering kiss. When he ended the kiss, you whispered.

“Happy anniversary, Buck.”

“Happy anniversary, (Y/N).” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to what the fur coat looks like: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/440860251020734106/


End file.
